Away
by themessofadreamer
Summary: When love is not enough, the only thing left to do is walk away. One shot.


**Hello, people!**_  
_

**I am having a small writer's block with Bright Eyes right now that I hope ends soon. In the mid-time, I decided to post another one shot to keep you entertain. Thank you for the response All That We Needed got, by the way. **

**All the dialogue in italics are flashblacks. **

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this story. **

* * *

_Walk away, Mitchie, and don't look back. _

Her hand trailed a way to her chestnut hair, slightly playing with her soft curls, while she tried to calm down her altered breathing. In a winter night like that one was, having a panic attack was the last thing she needed. She sighed, repeating in her mind the exact same sentence she had been repeating for the last three years, as she safely put her hands on her coat's pockets, trying to keep them warm in the cold weather.

She just couldn't take it anymore.

Her mind wandered to simpler times, when the best day of her day would be talk to _her, _think about _her _and laugh with _her. _It all seemed so easy back then that she just couldn't understand how everything happened.

"_Tell me what do you want, Mitchie, and I'll get it for you." Mitchie smiled at the girl lying in bed next to her, closing her eyes as she felt Alex's hand caressing her cheek. _

"_I really don't think you can do what I want, love." She responded, as her eyes opened just in time for Mitchie to see she had earned a pout. _

"_Try me, sweetheart." Mitchie smiled, looking away from her lover and staring at the locked door of her girlfriend's room, letting out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding once her eyes were focused on the lock. Just like always. _

"_I want…" Mitchie started, soft and slow. "To get out of this room." The girl next to her frowned, clearly not expecting what the slightly taller girl had said. Mitchie looked back to her, with a small yet sad smile on her face. "I want to love you outside these four walls." She reached out to her girlfriend's hand, lancing their fingers as she observed them. "I want your family to know, I want my family to know." Mitchie's eye made their way back to the pair of chocolate eyes in front of her, her heart falling to her feet once they met. "Simply as this, Alex, I want to stop hiding." _

"_Mitchie, I–"_

"_I know, Lex, I know you can't." Mitchie sighed. "I know we can't."_

Mitchie shook the thought of her head, being that the last thing she needed to think about in that moment. After three years of being the only thing on her mind, it was only fair for her to take a break.

Mitchie had been with Alex for almost three years. They met in a coffee place, where Mitchie was reading a book named _One Hundred Years of Solitude _and Alex was trying to do her homework. Mitchie's book was a lot of information to take in, so in a moment she decided to take a break, her eyes met with Alex's, feeling something _different _since that very first moment. People called it serendipity, but Mitchie was not sure about that. None of them remembered who took the first step, but they spent most of that day and the following talking about the most random stuff ever. Mitchie's book and Alex's homework were forgotten. Then, they went on a date and the "click" appeared. Soon enough, it was Mitchie the only thing that existed on Alex's mind and Alex was in Mitchie's every thought; they just couldn't get enough of each other.

Maybe that was the reason why Mitchie couldn't help but ask herself what had gone wrong.

Mitchie pulled her hand from her warm pocket, rubbing her cold nose in an attempt to warm it up a little bit, as Alex's face appeared on her mind again. As in every relationship, a major problem had to appear not long after they made it official, being brought up multiple times in the years that followed: Alex's irrational yet biggest fear. Alex was completely frightened of the thought alone of her family finding out of the sex preference she had fought as much as she could during all her teenage years, leading to hide the relationship she was holding with Mitchie. The other girl never understood why, since the Russos always seemed like the kind of people that wouldn't get so worked up over something like that, but she respected Alex's decision because she was too much into her by then to let go of her for something as stupid as that was. However, it didn't mean it never hurt Mitchie to be known as Alex's best friend instead of what she really was. Nevertheless, as the time went by, Mitchie started realizing that giving her all to Alex when she was getting half in return wasn't the best thing to do.

She needed more than that.

"_Mitchie, you're being ridiculous right now!" Alex exclaimed, with teardrops falling down her cheeks, looking at the brown eyed girl take out her clothes from the drawers. "We should talk about this!"_

"_No, Alex, I think we have talked about it enough times." Mitchie said, trying to keep her voice as strong as she could. She didn't want to break down in front of Alex, not that one time. "We are never going to agree on it."_

"_Mitchie, if you just listened to me and–"_

"_And what?!" Mitchie finally snapped, as she abruptly threw her clothes into the opened suitcase on the bed. "Give you another chance?! I am sorry, Alex, but I am so tired of this. What I am asking you for isn't ever that hard and since you don't seem to be able to do it, I am done with this bullshit." _

"_You don't understand, I–"_

"_But of course I don't understand! How am I supposed to understand that it's been almost three years and you can't seem to find the courage to tell your family we are together? For god's sakes, Alex!" The slightly taller girl looked down, trying to find an explanation to the situation, which she didn't have. "How do you even expect me to have a life with you when you can't even take a step that should have been taken a lot of time ago?!"_

"_Mitchie, this is much more harder than you think. You have no idea of what my family would do if–"_

"_I don't want to hear it again, Alex, I really don't." Mitchie ran her fingers through her hair, exasperated. "I did anything I could do for you, for us, but I really can't take it anymore. I am sorry, but we're done." _

_Don't look back, Mitchie. _

Alex still had managed to get one last talk with Mitchie after the light brown haired girl left the apartment they shared; meeting that had ended up even worse than it. Very far away were the days they spent talking in that exact same coffee shop they had met that afternoon, having no other worry in the world but their conversation. Now, the only thing they could do was fight over the smallest thing in the world. However, Mitchie couldn't give in, not this time. Was Alex really scared of her parents reaction or was she just not good enough for Alex to been seen as her girlfriend? That was something Mitchie was never going to know. And to be honest, by then, it wasn't like she really cared.

Even though she'd do anything for Alex, this was a situation she couldn't take anymore. She needed time to figure out herself, to look out and see if what she was putting herself through for love was worth it.

Simple as it was, she just needed to walk away, even when it was killing her inside.

* * *

**Have a nice weekend and let me know what you think with a review. **


End file.
